Hydraulic fracturing has become a primary method for stimulating mature reservoirs and newer shale gas/oil reserves. The benefits of fracturing post-perforated wellbores are well known and this method has been able to increase productivity or access to previously non-producible reserves. These benefits, however, come with financial costs and environmental concerns. A tremendous amount of water is required during hydraulic fracturing of deep horizontal wells. Millions of gallons of water can be consumed to stimulate a single deep horizontal well. Typical costs for hydraulic fracturing include, pressurizing, pumping, and disposing of water after the job is complete.